ystävät
by Nijie
Summary: Naruto odottaa että toinen tulisi. Tuleeko toinen vai onko Naruto yksin?
1. Chapter 1

Täs ois tämmönen joku lyhyt Naruto pidätte :) (Ainii sori jos välillä on puhe kieltä(Mut replat on sit aina puhe kielellä))

Ystävät. 

Naruto istui lattialla kuunnellen koska ulko-oveen koputettaisiin. Poika oli jo tylsistymäsää ja lähtemässä toiseen huoneesen,silloin oveen koputettiin ja Naruto jouksi iloisena ovelle ja avasi sen.

"Tulithan sä. Olin jo kyllästymäsää."Naruto sanoi nojaten oveen esittäen närkästynyttä.

"Naruto älä esittä. Odotit kumminkin lattialla että koputtaisin oveen."Ovella oleva poika sanoi virnistellen.

Naruton poskille alkoi nousta huomaamaton puna. Niinhän hän odotti,hän odotti aina,olihan toinen poika hänen ainoa ja ensinmäinen ystävänsä. Ovella seisova poika on Narutoa hiukan pidempi,pojan hiukset ovat mustat ja silmät ovat yleensä kylmät. Naruto alkoi taas tuiottaa ystävänsä silmiä.

"Naruto miks sä katot mua noin? Ja pääsenkö mä sisälle vai seisonko koko ajan ulko-ovella?"toinen poika kysyy.

Naruto väistyi että toine pääsisi sisälle.

"Naruto olet ärsyttävä kun olet tommonen. Tuiotat ja muuta miks tet noin?"

"Sasuke...koska sun rumaa pärstää on vaikee olla kattomatta." Naruto vastasi virnistäen pilkallisesti.

"Naruto nyt sää sen teit." Sasuke sanoi huomattavasti ärtyneenä. Sasuke alkoi lähestyä blondi hiuksista poikaa uhkaavasti,blondi kääntyi ja lähti juoksemaan ystäväänsä karkuun nauraen.

Sasuke sai Naruton kinni ja hän tönaisi toista niin että tämä kaatui lattialle,Naruto voihkais kun hän osui kovaan lattiaan täysillä. Naruto koitti nousta mutta liian hitaasti sillä toinen poika istui jo hänen päällään.

"Noh? Naruto mitäs nyt?"Sasuke kysyi pilkallisesti ystävänsä päällä.

"Sasuke nosta se takapuoles mun päältä,mä en pysty hengittää."Naruto valitti potkien ilmaa.

Sasuke istui ystävänsä päällä vielä hetken mutta hän nousu ja auttoi Naruton ylös. Naruto mulkoili Sasukea vihaisena,Sasuke huomasi toiseen ilmeen ja alkoi nauraa tälle.

"Mitä sä yrität? Mulkoilla mut hengiltä vai?"Sasuke kysyi nauraen.

Naruto alkoi myös nauraa,pojat nousivat toiseen kerrokseen nauraen edelleen. He menivät Naruton huoneeseen. Sasuke meni Naruton sängylle ja Naruto istui lattialle. Naruto vilkuili Sasukea salaa. Ulkona alkoi nousta kova tuuli,lehdet lentelivät pihalla. Sasuke katseli Naruton huonetta joka oli sekainen ja pieni,katossa ja seinillä oli pieni rakoja. Sasuke mietti oliko tässä talossa yksikään huone ehjä.

"Sasuke mitä tehtäisiin?" Naruto kysyi katsellen ikkunaan.

Sasuke kohautti olkapäitään katsellen ympärilleen. Naruto huomasi toisen katselevan ympärilleen pieni huolestunut ilme kasvoillaan.

"Öööh,miks näytät huolestuneelta Sasuke?" Naruto kysyi tietäen vastauksen.

"Koska tää talo ei oo turvallinen,täähän voi sortua vaikka huomeena."Sasuke sanoi,hän sanoi noin aina kun hän tuli blondin kotiin.

Sasuke kuuli kuinka Naruton vatsa alkoi kurista "Naruto."Han sanoi mulkoillen toista. Naruto virnisti ja alkoi haroa blondeja hiuksiaan.

"Mää taidan otta jotain,haluuks sä jotain Sasuke?"Naruto kysyi nousten.

Sasuke pudisti päätän,mutta hän lähti seuraamaan toista poikaa alas keittiöön. Naruto kiipesi tuolille yltääkseen ottamaan leipää.Sasuke astui huoneeseen,juuri silloin Naruto horjahti ja hän löi polvensa pöytään samalla kun hän tippui lattialle. Sasuke juoksi lattialla makaavan ystävänsä luokse,onneksi Naruto oli saanut vain mustelmia ja pienen haavan polveensa. Sasuke otti paperia ja antoi ne toiselle joka alkoi nousta pystyyn. Kun Sasuke oli varma että toinen oli kunnossa hän otti pirullisen ilmeen kasvoilleen.

"Naruto sä et osaa lentää vaikka kuika harjoittelisit. Idioottiko sä oot häh?"Sasuke sanoi virnuillen ilkeästi saaden blondin näyttämääm kieltään.

Naruto ja Sasuke olivat menneet takaisin Naruton huoneeseen siellä Sasuke oli katsonut Narutoa jolla oli laastari polven päällä. Naruto nosti kulmiaan kysyvästi.

"Mitä? Miks sä katot mua noin?"blondi kysyi,saaden vastaukseksi vain virnistyksen.

Sasuke nousi ylös ja käveli Naruton oven luokse. "Mun pitää mennä. Mut nähään huomenna."Hän sanoi lähtien ja sulkien oven perässään,Naruto kuuli kuinka ulko-ovi pamahti alhaalla kiinni sen merkiksi että toinen oli lähtenyt.

Naruto istui sängylleen ja kuunteli tyhjyyttä,huokaisten raskaasti Naruto meni maate hän nukahti miettien huomista.

Täs ois ny tää eka osa toivottavasti pidätte :)) lupaan kirjoittaa osia nopeasti ja lupaan että tämä ei tule olemaan eka tai viimeinen tarinani täälä. Joten odottakaa ja nauttikaa (Anteeksi virheistä mutta niitä voi jäädä vaikka tarkistaisi kuinka monta kertaa vain. Yritän olla huolellinen.) :3 nähdään seuraavassa osassa.


	2. Chapter 2

No täs ois kakkos osa :) toivottavasti pidätte...otsikot voivat herättää kysymyksiä mutta musta tarinalla pitää olla otsikko.

Aina ei käy onni.

Naruto juoksi katuja yksin,hän vilkuili taakseen peloissaan. Miettien kuka häntä jahtaisi. Naruto kompastui ja hän kaatui kadulle jääden siihen makaamaan,jahtaaja tuli blondin kohdalle,jahtaaja ojensi kättään Naruton kurkkua kohden,Naruto kiljui.

Naruto räväytti silmänsä auki ja hän katseli huonettaan varmistaen että hän oli yksin. Hän oli yksin onneksi,hän oli taas nähnyt painajaista,Naruto sipaisi pari blondia hiustaan silmiensä päältä. ´Mitä kello on?´hän mietti itsekseen. Naruto lähti alakertaan keittiöön ottaakseen jotain syötävää.

Poika tummilla hiuksilla oli juuri herännyt ja hän oli menossa syömään. Syödessään hän mietti mitäköhän Naruto tekee sillä hetkellä ja lähtisikö hän blondin luokse kohta.

Naruto otti leivän ja lähti takaisin ylös huoneeseensa,Naruto sai syötyä,hän vilkaisi kelloaan muistaen että Sasuke tulisi tänäänkin. Naruto puki nopeasti ja hän jouksi alas.

Oli kulunut jo tunti Naruto istui lattialla haikeana eikö Sasuke tulekkaan,kysymys toistui hänen mielessään.

Sasuke kulki hitaasti katuja,hän kuuli kuinka kaikki tervehtivät häntä kunnioittvasti. Sasuke näki ystävänsä talon,hän naurahti hiljaa noustessaan rappuja ovelle. Sasuke pysähtyi oven kohdalle,hän oli hetken paikkalaan sitten hän nosti kätensä ja koputti ovee.

Naruto odotti ja odotti,viimeinkin oveen koputettiin. Naruto viivytteli hetken ja meni sitten avaamaan oven.

"Moi Sasuke." Naruto sanoi katsoen ystäväänsä.

"Moi Naruto. Oltaisko tänään pihalla mentäis vaikka kaupungillle?"

Naruto nyökkäsi tietäen syyn miksi toinen ei halunnut olla blondin kotona. Naruto sulki oven perässään.

Pojat kävelivät katuja vaiti,kaikki tervehtivät Sasukea mutta he mulkoilivat Narutoa,tuota blondia poikaa jolla oli kolmet mustat viirut molemmilla poskillaan. Naruto oli hiljaa niistä kateista joita häneen kohdistettiin,Sasuke ei ollut huomannut ikinä että hänen ystäväänsä mulkoiltiin. Pojat kuulivat kuinka joku juoksi heitä kohti huutaen Sasukea,pojat kääntyivät ja näkivät pinkki hiuksisen tytön.

"Sasuke-kun! Kiva nähdä,voiks tulla vaikka rameneille tai jonnekkin?" tyttö kysyi hymyillen Sasukelle,huomaamatta Narutoa.

"Moi Sakura-chan!" Nartuo sanoi hymyillen,saaden tytön vilkaisemaan häntä nopeasti.

Naruto tunsi olevansa vain haitaksi joten hän lähti pois kirotren hiljaa tuota tyttöä. Sasuke katsoi ystäväänsä joka meni pois,Sasuke tönäisi tytön pois tielttään ja lähti ystävänäs perään huutaen tätä.

Tyttö katsoi noita kahta,hän kadehi blondi jonka perään Sasuke oli lähtenyt. Tyttö kääntyi mutisten jotain itsekseen.

Sasuke juoksi Naruton kinni,hän tarrasi ystävänsä hartiaan "Mikä sulla on? Miks sää lähit vaan pois?!" hän kyseli ystävälttän vihaisena.

"No...ei kuulu sulle Sasuke! Mee sen Sakuras luokse!"Naruto huusi,hän tunsi kuika kyyneleet nousivat hänen silmiinsä.

Naruto kääntyi ja lähti jouksemaan nopeasti pois ystävänsä luota. Sasuke katsoi Naruton perään kysyvästi.

Naruto oli melkein kotonaan,hän kaatui maahan huutaen. Naruto sai käteensä haavan joka alkoi vuotamaan heti runsaasti. Naruto meni sisälle kiroten onneansa.

Blondi puhdisti haavan ja hän rojahti sohvalle haudaten kasvonsa tyynyihin.

Kolmas osa tulee kohta :) kuten otsikko sanoi aina ei käy onni... pidithän? Saa kommentoida t: Nijie :3


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke juoksi Naruton kinni,hän tarrasi ystävänsä hartiaan "Mikä sulla on? Miks sää lähit vaan pois?!" hän kyseli ystävälttän vihaisena.

"No...ei kuulu sulle Sasuke! Mee sen Sakuras luokse!"Naruto huusi,hän tunsi kuika kyyneleet nousivat hänen silmiinsä.

Naruto kääntyi ja lähti jouksemaan nopeasti pois ystävänsä luota. Sasuke katsoi Naruton perään kysyvästi.

Naruto oli melkein kotonaan,hän kaatui maahan huutaen. Naruto sai käteensä haavan joka alkoi vuotamaan heti runsaasti. Naruto meni sisälle kiroten onneansa.

Blondi puhdisti haavan ja hän rojahti sohvalle haudaten kasvonsa tyynyihin.

SEURAAVA PÄIVÄ

Naruto makasi sängyllään tuiottaen kattoa,hän oli surullinen ja vihainen eilisen takia. Hän kuuli kuika ulko-oveen koputettiin kovaa ja taas uudestaan vieläkin kovempaa. Huokaisten Naruto nousi ja menni ovelle.

Sasuke hakkasi rystyset kipeinä ja punaisina Naruton ovea.

"Naruto! Avaa ole kiltti!"Hän huusi ääni käheänä.

Naruto raotti ovea sen verran että hän näki Sasukea "Häivy!" blondi huusi ja pamautti oven kiinni.

Sasuke oli hetken hiljaa mutta sitten hän jatkoi oven hakkamista ja huutamista. Sasuken rystyset olivat jo todella kipeät,hän huomasi kuinka ovi raottui taas hieman

"Naruto kiltti...kuuntele."Hän rukoili ystäväänsä puristaen nuppia ovessa.

"...miksi? Sinähän et minusta välitä tai mitään."Naruto kuiskasi hiljaa kyyneleet silmissään.

Sasuke hätkähti kuullessaan nuo sanat miten niin,hän mietti. Sasuke kyllästyi ja hän työntyi väkisin ovesta sisään. Hän kohtasi blondin siniset ja kostuneet silmät,ne satuttivat Sasukea.

"Sasuke...-"Naruto sanoi hyvin hiljaa katsoen ystäväänsä "-mene pois,en halua nähsä sua ikinä." hän jatkoi lausettaan huutaen.

"Mitä mä tein,Naruto kerro?!"Sasuke karjui ystävälleen.

"Sä...mene muualle nyt vain, mee sen Sakuran luokse tai jonkun muun rakkaas! Ethän sä ees haluis olla mun ystävä."Naruto karjui takaisin kyynelten tippuessa hänen poskilleen ja lattialle.

Sasuke katsoi ystäväänsä joka itki ja puri huultaan,Sasuke astui lähemmäs blondia "Kuka sulle niin sano? Ooks sää ihan kaheli?"

"Kaikki! Kaikki muut tiesi paitsi mä,mä en ikinä tiedä mitään paitsi...paitsi että..."Nauton ääni laski kun hän alkoi taas nyyhkiä.

Sasuke koitti hymyillä ystävälleen mutta se oli vaikeata koska hän oli vihainen koska joku valehteli hänestä

"Naruto mä haluun olla sun kaveris ja sun kanssa. Kyl sää sen tiedät."Hän sanoi.

"Todista."Naruto sanoi hiljaa.

Sasuke katsoi ystäväänsä,hän otti askeleen ja toisen kunnes hän oli aivan Naruton edessä. Naruto katsoi ystäväänsä kysyvästi mutta laski katseensa takaisin lattiaan. Sasuke nosti toisen kätensä tärisevän ystävänsä harteelle ja heti perään toisen,hän katsoi Narutoon joka katseli edelleen lattiaa.

He olivat olleet noin jo hetken Naruto tärisi ja itki,Sasuke piti käsiään ystävänsä harteilla. Sasuke nosti kätensä ja Naruton yllätykseksi Sasuke rutisti Naruton itseään vasten.

Naruto katsoi Sasuke ihmeissään,hän nosti täriseviä käsiään ja halasi Sasuke kanssa.

"Naruto...minä en halua olla ystäväsi."Sasuke sanoi hiljaa.

"Arvasin. Tiesin sen inhoat minua."Naruto sanoi.

Naruto meinasi alkaa huutaa ja häätämään Sasukea mutta sitten Sasuke nosti kätensä Naruton poskille,Sasuke katsoi Naruton sinisiin silmiin jotka olivat punaiset itkun takia,Sasuke toi päätän hiukan lähemmäs Narutoa, sitten hän suuteli Narutoa suoraan sulle hellästi. Naruto hätkähti kun hänen ystävänsä suuteli häntä,Naruto katsoi Sasukea jolla oli silmät kiinni Naruto sulki silmänsä kanssa.

Sasuke irrottautui suudelmasta hellästi saadakseen ilmaa,Sasuken poskilla oli hento puna.

"Noh? Naruto mitäs nyt sanot siittä että en halua olla ystäväsi...-"Sasuke pudisti päätään hymyillen"-se ei riitä. Haluan olla enemmän."

"Sa-sasuke."Naruto sanoi punaisena.

Tällä kertaa oli Naruton vuoro halata toista,he halasivat pitkään ja Sasuke tajusi että toinen itki illosta tosin tällä kertaa.

Pojat nousivat Naruton huoneeseen,Sasuke otti Naruton kädestä päästämättä irti.

"Sasuke...Huomenna alkaa viimeinen viikko ennen lomaa. Ei kerrota kellekkään,"Naruto sanoi.

"Tietty. Ei kerrota."Sasuke vannoi.

Naruto ja Sasuke istuivat sängyllä Naruto Sasuken kainalossa,Sasuke nousi lähteäkseen.

Naruto saattoi toisen alas,Sasuke oli astumassa ovessa mutta hän palasi Naruton luokse ja hän suuteli toista nopeasti poskelle. Sasuke lähti hymyillen ja Naruto meni sängyyn hymyillen ja iloisenpana kuin koskaan.

Osa kolme :)) Pidittehän? Seuraavassa osassa ollaan koulussa ja vapaalla en kerro koulu ajasta paljoa mutta jotain ehkä.


	4. Chapter 4

Viikko lomaan

Naruto heräsi ja katseli ympärilleen,ikkunasta paistoi hiukan valoa. Naruto katsahti kelloon ja kirosi hiljaa hän olisi kohta myöhässä. Naruto ryntäsi alakertaan syömään.

Naruto oli juuri syönyt ja hän oli pukemassa,hän kuuli kuinka ulko-oveen koputettiin. Naruto meni avaamaan oven,ovella seisoi Sasuke.

"Moi Naruto. Oollaan myöhässä jos et pue äkkiä." Sasuke sanoi katsoen Narutoon joka oli juuri laittamassa paitaa päälleen.

"Joo joo. Mitä sä tääl teet eihän me ikinä kulje..."Naruto lopetti lauseensa muistaessaaan eiliset tapahtumat,Naruton poskille nousi pieni puna.

Sasuke huomasi toisen nolouden ja hän alkoi nauramaan tälle. Sasuke astui sisälle ystävänsä taloon, hän meni blondin luokse ja halasi tätä. Naruto katsoi Sasukea ja hän naurahti hiukan.

"Mitä?"Sasuke kysyi halaten ystäväänsä edelleen.

"Me myöhästytään koska en voi otta hupparii ja lähtee jos et irrota nyt."Naruto sanoi irrottautuen ystävänsä sylistä virnuillen kasvot punaisina.

Sasuke hymyili ja katsoi kun Naruto otti hupparinsa,Sasuke käveli ystävänsä eteen ja sipaisi pari hiusta tämän sinisten silmien edestä.

He lähtivät menemään kouluun,Sasuke piti pientä rakoa Narutoon ettei kukaan epäilisi mitään.

Koulu näkyi jo,oppilaita jouksi sisälle.

"Sasuke-kun! Tulithan sä."joku tyttö huusi.

Se oli Sakura,Naruto ja Sasuke kääntyivat katsomaan tyttöä joka hymyili Sasukelle lämpimästi. Naruto mietti että tuo tyttöhän on ihan pihkassa Sasukeen. Naruto mutisi jotain ja lähti menemään siälle yksin.

"Hei Naruto! Mikä sille tuli?"Sasuke mutisi ääneen.

"Älä sä jostain Narutosta välitä Sasuke-kun-"Sakura sanoi ottaen Sasuken kädestä "- mennään me sisälle."

Sasuke riuhtaisi kätensä pois ja laittoi ne taskuunsa lähtien kävelemään sisälle katsomatta tyttöön. Sasuke oli mietteissään samalla kun hän käveli sisälle,Naruto miksi sä lähit taas,tuo kysymys soi hänellä päässä.

Sasuke näki blondin ystävänsä istuvan erillään muista aivan yksin,hän katsoi Narutoa ja huomasi että toinen katsoi häntä takaisin. Sasuke lähti kävelemmään Nartuoa kohti,Joku otti häntä hihasta kiinni,tyttö pitkillä vaaleilla hiuksilla.

"Sasuke-kun minne sä oot menossa? Tässä ois vapaata."Tyttö sanoi katsoen Sasukea silmiin.

Sasuke murahti jotain ja jatkoi kävelemistä,hän tuli Naruton luokse ja istui tämän viereen. He olivat hiljaa ja muut katselivat heitä,ihailtu ja inhottu vierekkäin.

Kellot soivat ja opettaja tuli,kaikki menivät luokkaan. Sasuke istui Naruton takana ja hän tuiotti Naruton niskaa koko tunnin.

Koko päivä meni samalla tavalla,välkät Sasuke tuli aina Naruton luokse ja tunnit hän tuiotti toisen niskaa.

Koullu loppui viimein,kaikki lähtivät koteihin. Naruto jäi seisomaan ulko-ovelle,hän odotti Sasukea joka oli aina viimeinen koska opettaja halusi aina puhua tälle päivän jäleen. Sasuke ei huomannut toista vaan käveli tämän ohitse,Naruto vilkaisi ympärilleen ei ketään missään,hän lähti kulkemaan Sasuken takana ja hyppäsi tämän niskaan.

"Moi. Sulla kesti."Naruto sanoi virnuillen ja halaten toista.

"Älä valita. Mennään ny vaan."Sasuke vastasi lähtien kävelemään, Naruto seurasi toista.

He tulivat Sasuken luokse,Sasuke avasi oven ja he menivät sisälle. Naruto katseli ympärilleen miettien vaikka Sasuke oli käynyt hänen luonaan hän ei ollut ikinä ollut Sasuken kotona.

"Naruto! Kuuleks sä,mitä sä haluut ruuaks?"Sasuke kysyi.

"Mm. mitä on?"Naruto vastasi katsellen ympärilleen.

Sasuke jätti toisen katselemaan ja meni itse laittamaan syötävää. Naruto oli mennyt istumaan sohvalle ja kohta Sasuke toi molemmille lautasellisen raameneita. Sasuke istui Naruton viereen ja he alkoivat syömään,syötyään Naruto nojasi Sasukeen ja mutisi jotain mitä toinen ei kuullut.

"Naruto mitä sää sanoit? Voisitko..."Sasuke lopetti lauseen katoen ystäväänsä.

Naruto oli nukahtanut,Sasuke naurahti hiljaa ja kietoi kätensä toisen ympärille herättämättä tätä ja hän nukahti myös.

Nii tässä ois neljäs jo 0.0 ***hämmästynyt***. Toivottavsti pidätte :DD seuraavaan osaan :3 . Nijie


End file.
